serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Perok
Basic information: Character Name: Perok Character Age: 32 Character Gender: Male Class/Subclass: Melee (Boomerangs) Archetype: Warlord Race: Twa'lek Character Personality: Perok is somewhat distant, and has no close ties with other Twa'lek. That being said, he is a dependable leader who can be counted on to get tasks done efficiently. He has no fear of the jungle creatures, and frequently ventures into the jungle outside of Ku'Draal to train. Background Information: Cold, calculating, cynical. These traits, more an any other, describe Perok. Born into a family with three older brothers, Perok quickly got used to being placed at the bottom of the figurative totem-pole. After being picked on by his brothers for several years, he learned that he had to make a choice: adapt or die. In the jungles of Ku'Draal, being picked on is not simply being hit in the arm a few times, or having one's toys taken from them. Perok was being thrown into caverns of man-eating plants and vicious hornets. With a major size disadvantage against his siblings, he found other ways to avoid these "games" that his brothers found so much enjoyment in. Perok learned to use his quick wit and uncanny speed to avoid his brothers and their sadistic fascination with their youngest sibling. When he could, Perok would paint himself with mud and simply fade away into the backdrop of mud, stone, and vines that cover Ku'Draal. If that didn't work, he would attempt to talk his brothers out of doing whatever they had planned to do to him. If that still didn't work, Perok ran. His quick feet and small stature gave him the ability to quickly navigate the jungle, and leave his brothers in a tangled heap on the jungle floor. Once his brothers left to join the Twa'lek military, Perok finally had some (relative) peace and quiet. With his brothers gone, Perok wanted to be able to provide food for his parents who were growing old. Forsaking the path of swords, axes, and spears, he decided to attempt to learn how to use a boomerang, a common hunting tool of the Twa'lek. After countless near-death hunting experiences, armed with naught but a boomerang, Perok finally began to get the hang of his chosen weapon. It was upon the return from a routine hunting trip that he received bad news: all three of his brothers (who were in the same battalion) had been killed during a failed raid on the Lunari. Now there was no love lost between Perok and his brothers, but the fact of the matter was that his brothers had been killed by outsiders. While death during combat is honorable among the Twa'lek people, Perok decided then and there that he would do everything in his power to strengthen the Twa'lek as a whole against those that would seek their demise. With the single-minded goal of strengthening his mind and body, Perok ventured deep into the underground jungle to train. He bypassed his normal training areas, looking for something more dangerous. Perok spent weeks alone in the underground jungle, constantly fighting for his life. He would get no more than 20 minutes to half an hour of sleep at a time before being awoken by some creature intending to digest him. While this intense training regimen was very taxing on his body, Perok became a master with his boomerang. He was eventually executing advanced maneuvers; spinning away from man-eaters and dodging stingers, all while killing jungle-dwelling monsters with perfectly accurate throws of his boomerang. It was during one such heated slaughter of jungle-fiends that Perok decided that enough was enough. Expertly navigating his way back to Ku'Draal, Perok stormed into the city leader's home and demanded a duel (to the death), as is customary in Twa'lek culture. Armed with nothing but the leather armor on his back and his trusty boomerang in hand, Perok squared off against the city leader. Utilizing the evasion skills he learned as a child and honed in the jungle, Perok was able to easily dodge all of the blows from his combatant. This went on for a while; Perok simply sidestepping his opponent or jumping away from an occasional sword swing. In fact, Perok continued this tactic until his adversary made a fatal error. Over-extending his body, the city leader left himself open for a counter attack. Perok unleashed a ferocious volley of quick hits with his boomerang, and promptly knocked the leader to the ground. Per Twa'lek tradition, Perok sheathed his boomerang and moved in to finish the battle bare-handed. Using his sharp nails and teeth, Perok gouged countless holes in the body of the city leader. Smearing the blood of the dead leader across his chest, Perok reared back and gave a mighty howl of victory. He had honorably won the position of city leader, and would finally garner the respect he so deserved as he led the Twa'lek into a new, prosperous age. Category:Twa'lek Category:Warlord Category:Melee